matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Pocket Struggles
Pocket Struggles is a 2016 TV series based off Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures. It is a partial crossover of Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures, Another Fanfic and Kristijan's OCs. In this series, Rezić and BubbleGuppies749 (the former from Another Fanfic and the latter from Kristijan's OCs), cross into the KMMA universe and help that universe's Rezić to discover Voyager. That universe's Rezić eventually constructs his own Voyager replica and BubbleGuppies stays with him. Throughout the series, Kristijan and Panda struggle with Voyager to escape the alternate Pocketville which Reščić and BubbleGuppies749 created to restore the timeline to normal. Synopsis After the Another Fanfic Rezić leaves, BubbleGuppies749 stays with the KMMA Rezić, who now has his own Voyager replica. They convince everyone in Pocketville that Kristijan and Panda are villains and that Rezić has changed for the better. Eventually, the Pocketville Military constructs its own fleet of ''Intrepid''-class ships based on the schematics stored in the database of Rezić's replica. Because of numerous battles with the Pocketville Military, Voyager's deflector technology is damaged to the point that Kristijan and Panda can't return back to Zagreb and are trapped in Pocketville. Voyager would start losing all of its deuterium neccesary to power the ship's systems and will run out of resources needed to repair the ship, heavily complicating repairs. Throughout the series, Panda will deal with his feelings for Princess Ava, who was in a relationship with Skippy, the king of Pocketville, and Kristijan will try to forget about his romantic history with Kate, but at times, the history will make him needing Kate back. Also, Panda will sometimes deal with sitting in the big chair after Kristijan is incapacitated. Characters *Kristijan Matijević: A 14-year old boy from Zagreb who has a starship. He was involved with Kate and his arch enemy was Rezić. His bigger enemy became BubbleGuppies749. *Panda: A 14-year old panda and Kristijan's pet and best friend. He has a crush on Princess Ava, and rivals with Skippy to win her heart. *Kate: A 13-year old girl and Kristijan's former girlfriend. Rezić convinced her that Kristijan and Panda were bad guys. She carries the Friendship Heart, a jewel which can allow her to understand animals. *Magic: Kate's German Shepherd puppy from Pocketville. He and Panda have developed a chaotic rivalry. He would risk his life to protect Kate. *Princess Ava: A Red-point siamese cat who is the princess of Pocketville. Panda has a crush on her and she and Skippy are in a relationship. *Liam X: A 14-year old boy and member of the Royal Guards. He isn't particularly fond of Kristijan and Panda. His pet tabby, Skippy, is the king of Pocketville. *Ezzy X: A 14-year old boy and member of the Royal Guards. He is the cousin of Liam X. He at first had doubts about Reščić, but later believed him on his word. *Skippy: Liam X's pet tabby cat who is the king of Pocketville. He is in a relationship with Princess Ava and he and Panda are locked in a love rivalry. *Rezić: The arch enemy of Kristijan and Panda. He has a Voyager replica after his alternate counterpart helped him. Later he and his ship are destroyed by Voyager and restored back to normal in the KMMA/PS timeline. *BubbleGuppies749: Another arch enemy of Kristijan and Panda. She hated their articles on the PIMP Fanon Wiki. She and her ship were later destroyed by Voyager and restored back to normal in the KOC timeline. *Royal Guards: William, Mela, Balloon and Danny are the ultimate protectors of the princess and king. Liam X and Ezzy X later join the group as extensions. Vessels *[[USS Voyager (Pocket Struggles)|USS Voyager]]: The Intrepid-class vessel of Kristijan and Panda. This ship is home of the duo for the next year until they find their way back to Zagreb. *[[USS Voyager (Rezić's replica)|USS Voyager]]: Rezić's replica of the original Voyager. The ship was briefly in operation before it was destroyed by the original. *BubbleGuppies Fighter: BubbleGuppies749's vessel. The ship was in operation for two years in her timeline, until it was destroyed in the KMMA/PS timeline by Voyager. *USS Bellerophon: The Pocketville Military's flagship. Kate, Magic, Ava and the Royal Guards are the command crew of the vessel, although they all have a personal flagship. *USS Pocketville: Princess Ava's personal flagship. The ship has often been a match for Voyager. *Kate's flagship: Kate's personal flagship. Its name was never mentioned. Trivia *This is the first time in history of Matijevic2kiki fanon that protagonists were portrayed as antagonists in main roles, In this case Kate, Magic, Ava, Liam, Ezzy, Skippy and the Royal Guards are convinced that Kristijan and Panda are villains. *The Rezić character was based of a real life student who used to mock Matijevic2kiki. Category:Article list Category:Series